


Baby Girl

by ganscys (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hales - Freeform, Headcanon, Malia Hale - Freeform, The Hale Family, baby malia, derek - Freeform, desert wolf, malia tate - Freeform, theory sort of, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ganscys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about how Malia was born. Who named her and the reason Talia felt the need to take away Peter's memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**1994**

Rain, lighting, thunder. A storm like no other. Talia was watching through the living room window. Her kids were playing and she made sure Laura was watching over Cora, who was only a baby. She could feel it however. Nearly the end of the month, winter was coming and the storm was already making it obvious. But that wasn't the only thing Talia could feel. She never approved the relation. She had lost count the times she had warned her brother. But he wouldn't listen. He was young and in love. Who could ever warn a teenager about the danger of falling in love with the wrong person? The more she talked to him, the more he wanted to spend time with her.

It was a cold night, Talia put her children to bed. She had a task. It wasn't going to be easy but she had no other choice. As she was about to step outside she sees Peter. He was soaking wet and she could smell the blood on him. 

"Please Talia. You need to help me!" He was shaking. Now she could also smell the anxiety all over him. 

As calm as she could be, she asked him what happened. But she knew it already. 

"The baby. She had the baby. I... I tried my best. She doesn't wants to go to the hospital. I don't know what she's going to do." 

"Calm down Peter. Get inside. Take a hot shower and clean yourself. I'll deal with this."

As he was about to get inside the house, Peter turned away and looked at his sister right in her eyes. "Please. Don't let anything bad happen to my baby girl." 

"I won't Peter. Get inside."

 

Talia walked away. She knew where to go. She had warned Peter, she knew this was going to happen. That woman was never cut out to be a mother. But mostly she felt sorry for the baby, how would she grow up? Who would she become?   
She reached the door and she could hear the baby crying but it wasn't the good type of crying.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Go away Talia. She's mine and I'm the one who will choose her fate." Talia looked closely and she saw the mother and the baby. There was a blood and she knew she had to do something.

"If by choosing her fate you mean kill her, that's not going to happen." 

 

No one knows what happened next, only that Talia came out holding a precious baby and the other woman was gone. She felt love for that baby girl from the moment she laid eyes on her and although she wanted to keep her, she couldn't. It wasn't going to be easy raising her niece with her own father around not to mention how dangerous it would be. Her own mother could return at any moment and she couldn't risk her niece's life. She had to do something. She couldn't go back home or her next move would be even more painful and hard.

Talia called Deaton. She would need help for her next task. 

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. He was obviously concerned and he could notice the way Talia was looking at the baby. "You seem to have a lot of love for this baby already."

"I have to. It's my duty to protect this family. She's my family and although it saddens me, I know I'm doing the right thing to protect her." 

"Then I'll help you. I can take care of the paperwork. Where do you want her to go?"

"I want to make sure she stays here, in Beacon Hills. I think I have more chances of protecting her while she's in a good home with a good family. And her biological mother, in case she finds her I'll be here to protect my niece."

"Very well." Deaton replied. 

Talia went home and she did it. She took away Peter's memories of his daughter and the mother. It was better this way, at least that's what Talia kept telling herself. This way he would move on with his life. She wasn't only protecting his daughter, she was protecting him as well. At first he was confused and he kept making questions but soon as Talia did it, things went back to the way they were before Peter met one of the most dangerous woman ever. 

The next day Talia met with Alan again. He took care of the baby for her. 

"I found a home. The parents look great, they really want a daughter and I think we can make this work in less than a month." 

Talia was holding back. Saying goodbye to the baby wasn't going to be easy. "Their names?"

"Evelyn and Henry Tate. I have a friend at the hospital, they can help me with all the details from her birth. She will be adopted." 

It was now time to say goodbye. Deaton would take care of everything and it's like Peter and her mother never existed. At least not for the baby. But Talia couldn't let go, she felt like she needed to give her something, something that would stay with her and one day be a reminder of her biological family but Talia couldn't think of anything, at least not something that had no chances of giving away the baby's true identity. And having her live in Beacon Hills was already a high risk. 

"Alan! Wait!" He turned around.

"What is it?"

"Before we do this, is there a chance I can name her? Will they be willing to adopt her with already a name?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we can work on that. Do you want to name her?" Deaton grabbed the baby and placed her on Talia's arms.

"Yes. I want to feel connected to her even though we are apart." She looked down and even though a newborn she was already gorgeous. "Have you fed her?" 

"Of course Talia. She's very healthy, I made sure of that." 

"Good. She's gorgeous and perfect. Malia. My Malia." 

**Author's Note:**

> Because the show doesn't really explains this and I'm sort of obsessed with this stuff, this is how the ages and stuff is going to work:  
> Peter was born in 1976. Meaning he was only 18 years old when Malia was born. (She was born according to the teen wolf wiki on November 28th 1994).  
> Derek was born in 1990 which makes him 4 years old in 1994. (ALSO this fic takes place in 1994. At least at first.)  
> Laura Hale was born in 1988 she's 6.  
> Cora Hale was born in late 1993. So she's almost one year old.
> 
> I won't really give an age to Talia but she's old enough to be a mother and she's older than Peter. Also according to the teen wolf wikia Malia was born at the Midtown Memorial Hospital, but as you can see I changed that.


End file.
